


Untitled

by okayylmaocomputer97



Category: Moral Orel
Genre: Alcohol, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, F/M, this is so ooc lmao, tsundere clay puppington
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 10:38:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5925436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okayylmaocomputer97/pseuds/okayylmaocomputer97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote this back in January 2015 when I was first watching Moral Orel. I just wanted to write tsundere Clay Puppington</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

**Author's Note:**

> This is pretty OOC of Clay but like I said, when I wrote it I just wanted an excuse for him to act tsundere. This work is over a year old and was originally posted on my tumblr but i decided to post it here. My writing has since improved a lot (at least in my opinion)

Bloberta hummed softly to herself as she wiped down the kitchen countertop. Orel was sleeping and Shapey and Blocky had (somehow) managed to fall asleep also. The house was quite for the first time in a long time.

Bloberta found herself at ease in the peace and quite, a soft smile creeping onto her lips. She would stay up far into the night, scrubbing the house clean and getting ready for the next day of screaming children. They gave her such a headache at times, and Clay would lock himself away in his study for hours.

Until now, that is.

Clay’s throat burned from the whiskey he had just drank. Typically he would drink stronger alcohols (such as whiskey) in shots, but today at work had been especially crappy, with Ms. Censordoll screaming at him and nagging him practically the entire day about…what was it? Eggs? Book burnings? Clay honestly didn’t know. She was constantly up in his face, piling more and more stress and pressure onto him. 

So when he got home, and gave Orel a spanking for bringing in one of the many things from Stephanie’s store to school for a show-and-tell, he cracked open a jug of whiskey and found himself gulping it down. He drowned his worries and stress in it. Within minutes the jug was empty. Clay found himself clutching his head, panting harshly. His head throbbed and his throat burned. After a few minutes, Clay began to find the pain intolerable, and he got up and headed to the kitchen for a glass of water to help soothe it.

Clay crept out of his study and silently shut the door behind him. He swaggered over to the kitchen, almost tripping over his own feet. He grit his teeth, his heart race increasing. If he wanted to get the water without injuring himself in the process by falling down or hitting into something, he’d have to move quick, before the alcohol could completely kick in.

After what felt like half an hour, but was really only a few minutes, Clay was in the kitchen, where he found Bloberta, pausing from scrubbing down the countertop and looking at him.

“Bloberta…” Clay found himself mumbling. His knees grew slightly wobbly, and he clutched onto the countertop for fear of collapsing. She sighed and crossed her arms, a soft frown spreading onto her face.

“God,” Clay thought, biting his lip. “she’s so cute when mad…” He found himself quickly shaking the thought away. All she ever did was scold him and frown at him. And yet, on the rare occasions when she was laughing, like whenever they made fun of Reverend Putty, Clay found her smile and her laugh to be absolutely adorable. It was a shame he hardly saw them, though. And yet he liked it that way. They were a rare gem, making it all the more satisfying when she giggled and covered her smile with her hands.

Although Clay did love Daniel Stopframe, and eagerly wanted to kick off their relationship, he found himself also having feelings for Bloberta. Not as intense as his ones for Daniel, oh no. But Bloberta still made his heart beat a little faster and his chest grow a bit tight.

“Why am I not surprised,” Bloberta sighed, snapping Clay out of his thoughts.

“Water,” Clay said. “can you please give me a glass of water?”

“Fine,” she sighed again. Clay watched her as she got out a glass and shoved it under the sink, jerking the handle up for a few second before slamming it down. The glass was almost full to the rim.

“Here,” she said, handing it out to him. “take it.”

With his free hand, Clay reached out and wrapped his fingers around the cool, soothing glass. As he did so, he made sure to stroke his fingers against Bloberta’s before gently taking the glass out of her grip.

Clay immediately gulped down the water, groaning in relief as the burning sensation immediately lessened until it was down to just a dull throbbing and soreness.

Clay lowered the glass, sighing softly. His eyes stayed on the floor for a minute. He could feel Bloberta staring at him, so he looked up at her.

Her mouth was slightly open and her cheeks were light pink. Clay’s heart gave a little flutter – how cute!

“What?” Clay asked in his usual, hard voice. “why are you staring at me like that?” he raised an eyebrow, trying his best to make it look like he didn’t care.

“Did you…did you do that on purpose?” Bloberta asked softly.

“Did what?”

“Did you brush your fingers against mine on purpose…when you took the water. Did you… I mean, did you really mean to show affection?” Bloberta asked, eyes widening. “I-I’m not mad or anything!” she quickly added in case she came off the wrong way.

“N-no!” Clay sputtered, cheeks turning bright red. “I…I didn’t m-mean to, d-d-dummy!” Clay slammed the glass onto the countertop and crossed his arms. He huffed loudly.

“I’m going to bed,” he grumbled, turning around. He began to walk away, although part of him wanted to stay. He mentally slapped himself. She hated him, dammit! When would he realize his love was unrequited?

“I’ve got a lovely date with a hangover tomorrow,” Clay called as he headed upstairs.

Bloberta stood in the kitchen, eyes still wide. Her husband sure was weird.


End file.
